makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Youth Beyond
Youth Beyond is an upcoming fighting game featuring Random series like Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt, Ben 10: Omniverse, Persona 4, Generator Rex & etc into alternate and darker versions.The game is being developed by A90 Studios for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and Wii U and is slated for a 2014 release. Gameplay This game similar like Injustice: God among Us and Jojo's Bizarre Adventure All-Star Battle. Characters The roster was selected internally by A90 Studios with input some Characters. The characters were chosen for their popularity or obscurity, and how well they fit within the storyline. Every Character need a same name or different name, but they will be a different version. Several other characters will also appear as non-player characters, making cameo appearances in story cutscenes, stages, and other game modes. Playable Characters *Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 Omniverse) - SMT Ben 10 version *Samanta Simpson (Totally Spies) - FRF version *Yu Narukami (Persona 4) - "Bad" Ending version *Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) - Black Seed Version *Patricia Blake (Alter-counterpart of Panty (P&SWG) and personality of Sonya (MK) - Black Seed Version *Sub Squid (Alter-counterpart of Sub-Zero and Squildward (Human Form)) - Black Seed Version *Static (Static Shock) - Alter FRF X version *Sakura Archiko (Alter counterpart of Stocking (P&SWG)) - Dreamless version *Tiffany Spike (Human form of Twilight Sparkle (MLP:FIM)) - Stand is Fighting Version *Riley Dash (Human form of Rainbow Dash (MLP:FIM)) - Stand is Fighting Version *Jake Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) - FRF Version *Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) - FRF Version *Mandy (The Grim Adventure of Billy & Mandy) - FRF Version *Zangief (Mutant Monster version (Street Fighter II)) - Black Seed *Kim Possible (Kim Possible) - Alter FRF X Version *Atem (Alter counterpart of Dark Yugi (Yami Yugi) & Pharaoh Atem (Yugioh)) - Dreamless Version *Ringo (Male Counterpart of Shego (Kim Possible)) - Black Seed Version *Jane Wilson (Alter Counterpart of Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 Imniverse)) - Battle Sisters The Sexy Zombie Hunters Version *Farmworld Finn (Alter Counterpart of Finn the Human (Adventure Time)) - Farmworld Version *Atomic Betty (Atomic Betty) - Dreamless Version Non - Playable Characters *Amily Ross (Human version of Amy Rose (Sonic Series) and personilty of sergeant calhoun (Wreck it Ralph)) - Dreamless Version *Kinzie Seed (Alter counterpart of Kinzie Kensington (Saints Row the Third) and Cosmo The Seedrian (Sonic X)) - Black Seed Version *Jack Applion (Human Male Version of Applejack (MLP:FIM)) - Stand is Fighting version *Shugo (Female Version of Mego (Kim Possible)) - Black Seed *Zak Saturday (The Secret Saturday) - FRF Version *Saeko Archiko (Alter counterpart of Stocking (P&SWG)) - Dreamless version Stages *Bellwood - City hall (SMT Ben 10 world) *The Streets (Black Seed world) *Subway Station (Black Seed world) *Lab (FRF world) *Sakura's House (Dreamless world) *Ancient Cairo (Dreamless World) Sountracks Don't edit this soundtrack... *Opening Theme *Story mode theme *Thriller Theme#1 *Thirller theme#2 *Menu Theme,Chacacters Select Theme & Option Theme *Subway Station *Bellwood City Hall Gallery Characters update Playable Characters Ben YB.png|Ben Tennyson (SMT B10 version) Sam YB.png|Samantha Simpson (FRF Version) Yu YB.png|Yu Narukami (Bad Ending Version) Rex YB.png|Rex Salazar (Black Seed Version) Patricia Blake.png|Patricia Blake (Black Seed) Sub Squid.png|Sub Squid (Black Seed) Static YB.png|Static (Alter FRF X Version) Sakura Archiko.png|Sakura Archiko (Dreamless) Tiffiny Spike.png|Tiffiny Spike (Stand is Fighting) Riley Dash.png|Riley Dash (Stand is Fighting) Jake Long YB.png|Jake long (FRF Version) Danny YB.png|Danny Phantom (FRF Version) mandy YB.png|Mandy (FRF Version) Zangief YB.png|Zangief (Black Seed Version) Kim YB.png|Kim Possible (Alter FRF X Version) Yugi YB.png|Atem (Dreamless Version) Ringo.png|Ringo (Black Seed) Jane Wilson YB.png|Jane Wilson (Battle Sisters The Sexy Zombie Hunter) FFin YB.png|Farmworld Finn (Farmworld) ABetty YB.png|Atomic Betty (Dreamless Version) Non-Playable Characters/Cameo/Non-Cameo Amily Ross.png|Amily Ross (Dreamless) Jack Applion.png|Jack Applion (Stand is Fighting) Kinzie Seed.png|Kinzie Seed (Black Seed) Shugo.png|Shugo (Black Seed) Zak FRF.png|Zak Saturday (FRF Version) Stocking.png|Saeko Archiko (Dreamless) |undefined|link=undefined Rosters update Youth beyond Update characters 3.jpg|Third Part Stage Update city-hall-is-a-disaster.jpg|Bellwood - City hall (SMT Ben 10 world) Dark_city_by_Richiedude.jpg|The Streets (Black Seed world) empty-mta-subway-platform-robert-englebright.jpg|Subway Station (Black Seed world) stargatepyr20.jpg|Lab (FRF world) japanese-house-designs.jpg|Sakura's House (Dreamless World) EgyptianPyramids.jpg|Egyptian Pyramids (Dreamless World) Have any character or arena suggestions? Have any ideas? Tell me your ideas in this page. *A Human Version of Amy Rose (It not breaking the Rule if It not a Hedgehog and is a Human) *A Alter-counterpart of Zak Saturday and Snake Eyes. *Cosmo in her Tokyo Mew Mew Outfit *Princess Bubblegum as Princess Robot Bubblegum from Grand Theft Auto *Green Hill Zone (Amy Stage) *Space Colony Eurasia (Cosmo Stage) *Moscow (Zangief Stage) *Candy Kingdom (PB Stage) See Also *Youth Beyond (Video Game Fanon Wiki) (Coming soon) *Youth Beyond Wiki Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover series Category:Video Games